


Victory in defeat

by Talpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grown men acting like teens, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Silly Stiles Stilinski, just silliness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: Stiles is a five grade teacher who sublimates his attraction to parent Derek Hale in hostility and snark.At Family Competion Day a defeat in the three-legged race has unexpected (and very happy) consequences.





	Victory in defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for Maritombola 8 with prompt 81 (Grown men acting like teens) and Cowt-8 Week 4 prompt “Victory in defeat”.  
> Thanks to chibi, pica e black for their support: without you this fic would not be here, love you gals <3

Stiles loved his students: sure, sometimes they were a noisy devious pack of little rascals, which was worrying for a bunch of five graders, but they were _his_ little rascals and he would try to support them in every way possible. However, their parents were a whole different story. The one he hated the most wasn’t Miss Avenport, a true soccer mom with a stuck-up attitude and a permanent grimace on her face, nor Mister White with his ridiculous moustache and the condescending way he explained things to him. No, it was him. _Derek Hale_.

 

From the first time he met him while he was picking up Michael Hale (good grades in math, very creative drawings), he had hated him with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. How could he not, with the casual way the parent walked in his classroom, his eyes of a bright unidentifiable color, his stupid _shining_ smil-

Stiles was man enough to admit to himself that Derek Hale was a very beautiful example of human male. However, his professionalism (he was a parent, for God’s sake), his fervent belief in ignoring a problem until it went away and a very long experience in denial brought him not to think about him, choosing instead to sublimate his attraction in hostility and snark. A course of action that would have gone so much better if Derek didn’t present to Family Competition Day with a _black leather jacket_.

 

“Mister S! Hi! How are you doing?”

Stiles smiled kindly toward his student, trying to ignore his stupid sexy dad.

“Hi Michael, how are you doing? Excited for the matches?”

The kid nodded, beaming happiness all around him, looking so adorable that Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and mess with his hair.

“What about you, Mister Stilinski?”

Stiles’ smile turned into a scowl, while turning to Derek’s smug grin.

“Looking forward to see you…”

He didn’t complete the sentence as he wanted, giving a rapid glance to the happy kid holding the jerk’s hand.

“…Let’s say I hope the best will win.”

Derek softly started laughing.

“Don’t worry,” he said flashing his smile “he will.”

 

Stiles felt his eye trying to tremble, while he felt his hate growing on the inside. Such smugness really was the last drop! He let his passion cloud his mind and guide him to Scott. He was with Jo, his daughter, preparing for the five grade’s three-legged race.

“Scott, Scott, Scottie, I need to be in this game.”

“W-what, why?”

“I’m Jo’s uncle, I can’t be in a match with her in Family Competition Day?”

Scott looked at him with suspicion.

“That’s not the true reason. _Why_?”

“Scott, seriously, I love you, but I need to go in there and win, so, please, move aside.”

Scott sighed, like he was a Mature Grown Up (how dared him look that way?), and then he complied.

Stiles turned to Jo, who seemed a little confused.

“So kiddo, are you ready to win?”

~

 

Stiles couldn’t help but grin hear to hear, carrying a very happy Jo on his shoulder to Scott. They won! And Derek lost! Ah! He knew he could make him bite the dust! …sure, he was still looking smug as hell, but he lost, and that was enough.

“Hey Scottie, did you enjoy seeing our crushing victory?”

“More like watching Hale letting you win, but sure, it was fun.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, letting his mouth hang open before starting to protest:

“What?! No, it couldn’t be!”

Scott laughed, taking his daughter back.

“Trust me dude, it’s true.”

“But… why?!?”

Scott shrugged.

“I don’t know, you could try asking him. I think he left Michael with his mom because he wanted to take a walk that way.”

 

Stiles started following his friend’s direction without even saying goodbye, letting his feelings move his actions once again. When he saw Derek, wandering near the trees, he started walking with a furious look on his face.

“Why did you do that?”

Derek frowned slightly.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“Don’t act dumb, Scott told me you lost on purpose! So, why?! And stop smiling that way for God’s sake, it’s infuriat-”

He was suddenly interrupted by Derek kissing him. A warm feeling started to spring in Stiles’ chest, while he started kissing the other back with passion, loosing himself in the sweet sensation of Derek’s arms around him.

 

When his rationality came back, he stopped the kiss, Derek blushing a little.

“Sorry Stiles, I couldn’t help myself.”

The teacher sighed.

“Derek, I like you but… We can’t do this, you’re Michael’s dad!”

The other frowned.

“I’m… not Michael’s dad, I’m his uncle.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, my sister Laura started working late and I volunteered to bring the kid home.”

 

Stiles was overfilled with relief and started kissing him again, but then he stopped to punch him on the arm.

“You jerk! I lost so much time thinking that I couldn’t ask you out, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Derek raised a single eyebrow.

“You want to stop kissing to talk about that?”

“Wait, no, who said that, come back here.”

Derek laughed, while they started kissing again.

~

 

“So…you did it because you thought that winning the competition would make me happy and like you?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

“Wow, it seems a high school thing, lose on purpose to win someone over.”

Derek chuckled, turning in the bed to look at Stiles.

“Well, this victory is worth more of that defeat.”  


End file.
